


Afternoon Delight

by torino10154



Series: Valentine's Drabbles 2011 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Food Kink, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Afternoon Delight

Severus could see Harry from a distance lying on a blanket which was spread out under a large plane tree, picnic basket at his side.

A picnic on a warm day in late spring was something _other_ people did but Severus indulged Harry's youthful frivolity. Or so he told himself as he sat down next to Harry on the blanket. Severus peered into the picnic basket as quietly as possible.

"Don't worry, Severus," Harry said without even opening his eyes, humour colouring his tone. "I've brought the chocolate covered strawberries. I know they're your favourite."

"Nonsense," Severus replied defensively. Harry sat up a bit, resting on his elbows and raised an eyebrow. _Brat._

"Next time I'll pack Treacle Tarts then." He was grinning now, the little imp. Severus reached into the basket and pulled out one of the fat, luscious strawberries, his mouth beginning to water. Harry licked his lips and opened his mouth. Leaning over him, Severus slid the chocolate tip into Harry's mouth.

"Don't bite. Just suck." A flash of heat sparked in Harry's green eyes and he sucked on the tip of the strawberry, chocolate melting onto his lips as Severus held the luscious fruit. Pulling the strawberry away from Harry's mouth, Severus bit into it the sweet flesh. Only a hint of chocolate remained but it was far more delicious to taste on Harry than any strawberry. Severus took one more bite of the fruit then slid the rest into Harry's waiting mouth. 

Once they'd both finished their bite, Harry asked saucily, "Another?" Severus looked Harry up and down and decided the rest of their picnic would have to wait because the delicious treat he saw tenting Harry's trousers could not.


End file.
